


It Looks Like the Seekers Like the Snitch More Than Each Other

by noodlenerdo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Quidditch, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Kiss cam, M/M, Quidditch, Seekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlenerdo/pseuds/noodlenerdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Hogwarts AU. Kiss Cam fic. Lance and Keith are Seekers on different teams and they have to follow a ridiculous [kiss cam] rule or the Snitch will get away. Also Pidge is the Quidditch commentator because why not?)</p>
<p>"Lance reverted his gaze from the Snitch to the screen. It had him and Keith on it. They were still chasing the Snitch. Except the screen had the rose petals on it. The ones for the kiss cam-</p>
<p>Oh no."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Looks Like the Seekers Like the Snitch More Than Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thanks to my editor/beta tester, tumblr user moonaisles ! She's amazing.
> 
> Also thanks, Voltron fandom!
> 
> My main tumblr: spacejackass
> 
> My Voltron tumblr: memepaladins

"Why is the kiss cam on _during the game_?!" Lance yelled at nobody in particular. He was after the Snitch with Keith still behind him.

"The kiss cam is on and so is the game!" Pidge's voice echoed throughout the stadium. "Maybe we'll get some _player action_ , if you know what I mean!"

_So much for an epic final Quidditch match._

Lance felt Keith speeding up. _No_ , the Snitch was _his_ today.

"Ravenclaw is winning, Red!" This time he shouted at Keith. Lance adjusted his goggles and tried to speed up.

“Say whatever you gotta say to make yourself feel better about losing!” Keith shot back.

Today was the day Lance would defeat Keith. The tie between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would be broken. The rivalry between Keith and Lance would be settled. Lance would become a legend.

He had been practicing all season for this. He even managed to tuck his feelings for Keith into the farthest part of himself. He would deal with those later. He and Keith had become friends over the years and the rivalry was friendly. But both still took it pretty seriously for something ‘friendly’.

At that moment, Lance was ignoring everything. He ignored Pidge's announcing, the other players, and Keith (surprisingly). Lance was focusing on only the Snitch. Just a little closer and everything would be over. Ravenclaw would win, he would relax, and he would maybe tell Keith how he feels. That was what he had planned since the beginning of the season. The Snitch was just a few feet away. Just a little bit closer...

Lance was tugged back to reality when he noticed that the crowd's usual noise had turned into people chanting "Kiss!"

Lance reverted his gaze from the Snitch to the screen. It had him and Keith on it. They were still chasing the Snitch. Except the screen had the rose petals on it. The ones for the kiss cam-

_Oh no._

How did he forget about the kiss cam?

"It looks like the Seekers like the Snitch more than each other! But they know the rules. Do we really need a timeout at a moment like this?!" Pidge cackled. She was enjoying this way more than Lance was.

Lance faced forward again and realized that the Snitch was gone! He stopped, took his goggles off, and stared at the screen. Keith did the same.

The crowd was waiting for them to make a move.

_If the kiss cam goes on two players, they must kiss or a timeout will take place._

"Oh no, no, no, no," Lance felt his face heat up.

"Do you really want a timeout?" Keith said it like it was a statement rather than a question. He was right. They had to do this.

Part of Lance wanted to fight whoever made that stupid rule. Another part wanted to thank them. Lance definitely wanted to kiss Keith. _But not like this. Not here. And not today of all days!_

Lance hadn't prepared for this. Today he was supposed to defeat Keith! Not kiss him!

Lance nodded. He couldn't even think of something witty to say at that moment. This situation was _that bad_.

Keith moved closer to him. Lance could hear his own heartbeat. It was almost louder than the crowd.

_Very bad._

They looked straight into each other's eyes.

“Are you okay with this?” Lance quickly asked. “I mean, I am, but are you?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “We really don’t have a choice so I guess am. Also I have to get that Snitch before you, remember?”

Keith cupped Lance's face in his hand and they both leaned forward. Things were going too fast and yet too slow. They were only inches apart.

That was when Lance blurted out, "Don't fall in love with me after this."

"Don't count on it."

Then they were kissing. In front of everyone. On the Hogwarts kiss cam.

"After years of betting, it happened. Finally! You guys owe me!" Pidge chuckled. The crowd went wild. "Oh, but the game is still on, Hogwarts!"

_This is happening! This is actually happening!_ Lance's blush intensified.

He liked this. By the looks of it, Keith liked this too. Lance had kissed people before, but it never felt like this. It expressed more in a few seconds than words had in the years that they have known each other. The kiss was desperate but satisfying.

When they finally pulled back, the crowd made some more noise.

Lance froze. He just did that. He came here to catch the Snitch but he did _that_. Lance just stared at Keith's shoulder, his face burning.

Keith was smiling. _He was smiling._ He liked _him_.

Lance was silent for a few more seconds.

"What? Was I _that_ bad?" Keith asked monotonously.

"No, you were—" Lance didn't finish.

 

He saw the Snitch. It was just right next to him.

 

Keith saw it too.

 

Both of them reached for it.

 

Both of them caught it.

 

It was in between their intertwined hands.

 

_Oh, come on._

 

"The Seekers just caught the Snitch! But which team gets the points?! _THEY’RE TIED?!_ " Pidge was as confused as the rest of the crowd.

"Now the Seekers are kissing again! — Oh, it was a tactic to have one of them let go! — Now they're fighting!”

The two Seekers locked eyes and mutual understanding dawned. Neither of them were letting go.

 

“Couples, am I right?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering about the bet Pidge was talking about: Pidge won, Hunk almost won but he guessed a week late, Shiro doesn't like betting, Allura won, and Coran guessed too early. The rest of the school decides their bets among their friend groups. Lance and Keith are very aware of this and they don't care. 
> 
> My main tumblr: spacejackass
> 
> My Voltron tumblr: memepaladins
> 
> Editor/beta tester: moonaisles


End file.
